Pure Evil
by UnknownMiko
Summary: Everyone thinks no matter how hurt, no matter what happens a pure soul will always bounce back. That a pure heart and soul would always be just that, pure no matter what happened. But everyone is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Evil **

**Everyone thinks no matter how hurt, no matter what happens a ****pure soul will always bounce back. That a pure heart and soul would always be ****just that, pure no matter what happened. But everyone is wrong. Even the purest ****soul can be blacken all it takes is one small taint. It starts small something no one ever notices ****than it grows until the pure soul is consumed and twisted. This is how pure ****evil is created.**

I have major writer block with His Dark Angel and needed to do something. This is what i came up with . . . hope you like it guys R/R

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Creation<strong>

The night was a quiet one; the sky was bright for the night. The brightness of the full red moon cast its rays upon the lands. Inu Yasha had went to Kikyo as usual after seeing her soul stealers in the area. Miroku had taken a giggling Sango into the bushes away from camp. Leaving Kagome alone as usual to sit by the fire.

The three had almost forced Kagome to give Shippo to a group of Kitsune. She was surprised when Sango and Miroku took sides against her about the young Kit, but after days of yelling and arguing it was taken out of her hands. Kagome had gone home for the last time for supplies for the group and while she was gone the three had just handed Shippo over to the group. Upon her return she was devastated to find they had just given her kit to some group they knew nothing about. It was weeks later that they got the news the whole group of Kitsune were slaughter including young Shippo. A group of youkai recognized Shippo as one of the group looking for jewel shards and killed the group thinking they had them. Sango and Miroku offered their apologies even Inu Yasha, But Kagome could never feel close to them again like she use to again.

'_That was three years_ _ago'_ Kagome sighed inwardly as she stared into the fire. The moving of the bushes brought her eyes up to the returning couple. She watched through her lashes as Miroku fixes his robes before he grabs Sango's hand again. The two don't even say goodnight or spare Kagome a glance before they settled down for the night smiling as they snuggle together.

Kagome gave the couple a disgusted look before she stood up and walked away from camp.

OO0-0OO

She stood in the tiny clearing waiting for Sesshoumaru to appear like he always did when she was alone. She looked to the red moon with sigh, it was an omen bad things were about to happen. She smiled slightly bad things always happened, but this would be different she knew it would. Tonight would be the night she would confess her heart's desire.

Her breathe caught as he stepped into the tiny clearing the red light of moon seemed to make him look even more beautiful in her eyes.

He stopped before her and his cold look melted into something else, that made her heart skip a beat. But as quick as it came it was gone again replaced by the cold look he gave everyone. She looked away and gathered her courage to speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she spoke softly watching as he looks down at her again. "How. .What do you think of me?"

"Nothing," was his simple answer. She flinched as if she had been hit.

"What. .what do you mean . . nothing?" she spoke trying to keep the pain she felt from being heard.

"Have you grown dimwitted Miko? This Sesshoumaru thinks nothing of you mortal. You Miko are nothing to this Sesshoumaru. Your species is nothing to this Sesshoumaru your species is disgusting, greedy, disrespectful, low-lives a waste of space." he voice cold as ice as he spoke looking at the red moon.

"What" she whispered her hand clutching the fabric above her heart. "I thought"

"That's the problem Miko you thought. As a female a human female you should not strain your tiny mind in such a way. You are only a means to an end. If it wasn't for Naraku coming after your group time after time this Sesshoumaru would not burden himself with your weak group." He never looked from the moon even as she fled the tiny clearing. His clawed hands twitched as the smell of her tears reached him. His own black heart broke at the words he spoke the creature within him howling in rage at what he had done_. 'it was for the best'_

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked to the tree-line she disappeared into he felt the eyes watching them. He knew what was there even if she didn't and he would not fall into the same trap as his half-brother. He looked to his newly formed arm thanks to the Miko he had just insulted, again his heart ached. With a shake of his head he walked away _'the final battle was coming now was not time for sentiment.' _

OO0-0OO

She didn't get far before she collapsed on the ground sobbing from the pain. Her heart seemed as if it was dying. Nothing made sense the world was spinning out of control, a feeling was burning within her soul the likes of which she never felt before.

The air in her lungs grew heavy like weights. The darkness of the night seemed to draw closer to her. She didn't stir as a dark aura wrap around her own, she didn't even bat an eye as it sat right next to her.

"Those dogs could never love you; they are too full of themselves to give you the love you deserve"

"I hate all of them," came her harsh whisper.

"As you should"

"But I shouldn't," she bit out the purity in her soul fighting the unknown feeling trying to consume her.

"And why not? First you were passed over for a corpse then the one's you called friends sent your son to his death. The one's you call family laughs in the face of your pain thinking of their own happiness over your own. Then tonight you were insulted and had your poor heart stepped on by a high and mighty lord who thinks of you as nothing but dirt under his boots. When you were the one he came too, you were the one he spent hours talking too. Giving you false hope only to crush your heart for his own game. You should hate them," His voice smooth and full of sorrow as if he felt her pain. The pain so fresh she never questioned how he knew the things he did.

"Then kill me that's what you came for right to take the shards and my life," Her breathing was harsh as the battle within raged but she didn't care.

"That's where your wrong . .How can I kill the thing I love most in this world," he fingers moved through her hair picking out leaves.

"Because I look like her right?"

"You look nothing like her and I should know," he chuckled lightly. "Maybe at first glance you bear a striking resemblance but if someone cares to look again you can tell the difference," He shrugged. "It is you Kagome who I want to give my heart too . .I . .want to give. .my . .love"

"Your. .love?" she finally turned to face him her eyes widen.

"Is that not what you desire to be loved?"

"It's all I ever wanted," she whispered tears filled her eyes again.

"I can give you that. .I can give you your heart's desire," he purred stroking her face wiping away her tears.

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you," he smiled pulling her into his embrace. She didn't fight , she gave him no resistant's what so ever as he whispered in her ear softly, soothingly, until the world stopped spinning and everything became clear yet again.

OO0-0OO

Kikyo's eyes shot open from her place by Inu Yasha's side. She looked around trying to find out what disturbed her peaceful rest, but found nothing out of the ordinary. It happened again, something inside her changed, moved her eye widen in realization. She shook Inu Yasha by her side shouting for him to wake up.

"hm what is it my love?"

"We have to get back to your camp something's wrong with my reincarnation." He hurried and dressed not even bothering to ask how she knew.

"That shard detector better not got herself in trouble again." he grumbled grabbing Kikyo's hand they set off. Reaching the camp the two looked around they saw Sango and Miroku sleeping but no Kagome. Even her black pack she had now carried was gone. "THAT BITCH," he roared awaking the slumbering couple.

The couple jumped awake grabbing their weapons they looked around. They narrowed their eyes at Kikyo and Inu Yasha stepped in front of her protectively.

"What is she doing here?" Sango hissed.

"Where is Kagome?" Inu Yasha hissed.

"Over the-" Miroku started and stopped seeing the spot Kagome was last in bare.

"She's probably bathing again," Sango brushed off the question. "Now answer me?"

"Kikyo's joining the group deal with it," he snorted.

"She had better not try anything Inu Yasha or I'll put her back in the grave," Sango hissed and settled back beside Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome walked along behind the group watching.

"_Watch them you will what I said is true. They care nothing for your pain"_

She watched Sango and Miroku laughing as they walked along. As if they had not a care in the world. She watches Inuyasha watching the smug Kikyo as she walked along beside him. That strange feeling in her soul grew, his voice echoed through her mind. Yet she watched . . .

"_None of them love you the way I can. The way you need to be loved"_

Her hands shook, the world started spinning again. Voices came from far away, darkness painted the edges of her vision. But one voice burn through quickly, his voice.

"_I Love you"_

Everything stopped the world was calm.

"Are you okay?" she heard Sango's voice.

"Fine," she spoke quickly and again watched as they walked off again, Sango again laughing at something Miroku said. She watched as Sesshoumaru moved closer to her

"Of course Naraku's not going to attack Miroku cause we got Kikyo with us. He's-" she tuned out the rest of what he said.

"_Kikyo is nothing she can't sense a shard unless she's right next to it. Did you know she didn't even master the use of her bow until later in her life. Besides how can she love Inuyasha and fall into my trap so easily? And you my dear can see right through them."_

"Where did you go last night Miko?" Sesshoumaru's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"_He, Sesshoumaru uses you for his own enjoyment. Hate him. He doesn't deserve your love"_

She shook her head for a second and growled inwardly. "For a bath…how many times do you want me to say it?"

"Hn," he put a little more space between and spoke not another word.

Night came quickly Inuyasha took off saying he was hunting for dinner. Again she watched as Sango and Miroku walked away from camp. Kagome did nothing sitting by the fire staring into the flames. She felt Kikyo's eyes on her but that didn't bother her at all. She had other things to think about. Kagome almost sighed as Kikyo left a few moments later. She hated them all of them and wanted them dead. But another part of screamed at her for feeling that way.

A breeze blew through the campsite, the shards around her neck glowed brightly.

'**Kill them'** was whispered on the breeze. **'You know you want to.' **

"No," she whispered**. 'You hate them'**

"No," she whispered again**. 'Don't lie to yourself'** Kagome looked into the flames and saw herself looking back at her**. 'You hate them'** it growled. Kagome's hair flashed white, her eyes red as the feeling in her soul grew. The shards flashed black. "Just a bit more," she laughed out before everything went back to normal.

Kagome stumbled to her bedding as Sesshoumaru entered the camp with a sleeping Rin in his arms.

"_He says he cares nothing for humans that you are nothing yet he lets that little human girl follow him around"_

She watched as he searched for something then settled by a tree not too far away. **'You hate them,' **the dark voice whispered. She looked to the youkai lord to see if he heard it too. She only saw him looking down at the sleeping Rin, that soft look in his eyes. She looked away quickly **'Kill them' **it whispered again.

"_You treated him as a friend and look how he broke your heart. He thinks of you as nothing, when to me you are everything."_

Kagome jumped up grabbing her bag she walked away from camp. Not noticing Sesshoumaru's eyes as they fell upon her. Not even noticing the way he tensed up at her rapidly changing scent. When she got far enough away from camp she broke into a run. She ran as if someone was cashing her, she ran as if her life depended on it. The dark voice on the breeze followed her '**Kill them' **it chanted. **'You can stop your pain by killing them' **

She crashed into a log cry, sobbing, exhausted and bleeding. Not caring if something youkai or human came out of nowhere and killed her. She was tired of hurting, tired of caring for others, tired of giving so much and getting nothing back. Was it so hard for someone, anyone to look at her and see her? To look at her and love her just because she was Kagome. She wanted them dead; she wanted to see them bleed for their lies. She wanted to kill them all.

The dark voice laughed. The chilly wind wrapped around her body** 'Let me help you. Let me out**' it whispered.

But before she could answer another voice came through the darkness of the night.

"No no this will not do. What is the matter my dear?"

"Why," she sobbed. "Why don't they care?"

"They are selfish and think only of themselves," he spoke wiping away her tears. "But we. . .we want you with us. Don't we Kanna, Hakudoshi?"

"Yes," the little void youkai spoke stepping from the darkness of the trees.

"We would do anything for your love Kagome"

"Would you kill them?" she whispered. Her lids lifted to show red eyes staring back at him.

"Kill who my dear heart. Name them and it shall be done"

"Inuyasha and Miroku leave the slayer to suffer their lose. Sesshoumaru and his toad leaving his human to suffer their lose. The village of Edo I want it to burn. Kougo and his wolves. I want them all to die, every last one of them," she chuckled. "Fuck it the whole world I want it to burn. Leave none of them alive," her laughter was dark and haunting he loved every minute of it. She gave into the feeling creeping, growing in her soul and loved it. The chilly breeze wrapped her in a lovers embrace and the shards around her neck turned jet black.

"It will be done my love. But you must come with us"

"Okay" she stood Kanna took one hand and a small boy took the other.

"We're going to be great friend's lady," the boy finally spoke. "I wanna see the world burn too"

The four walked into the darkness of the trees leaving no trace behind.

0O-o0

Kikyo raced back to camp "Where is she, where is my reincarnation?" she yelled. To which Sesshoumaru growled because she woke his ward.

"What is it Kikyo? The wench is off bathing again," Inuyasha spoke. Miroku and Sango rushed into camp weapons read.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kikyo's looking for the wench. But she's off bathing again."

"Oh," the two settled down next to the fire.

"No Inuyasha something is wrong. I don't feel her anymore. She's gone," Inuyasha jumped to his feet and rushed away from camp Kikyo right behind him.

"Woman if that wench is bathing and sits me I am going to break her neck," they came to a stop next to the hot-spring finding no Kagome. "BITCH" Inuyasha screamed out, neither noticed Sesshoumaru as he turned and left, he followed traces of her scent to a log deep within the forest. Than nothing as if she had disappeared, he found no footprints, no traces of her scent, nothing was disturbed like her path to this spot.

It was like this last night, he followed her scent to the hot-spring wanting to keep a watchful on his Miko. When he got there to his surprise there was only her bag at the edge of the spring. He had search from one end of the forest to the other and couldn't find a hint of where she went. Just to have her return hours later smelling fresh from a bath. Something was very wrong here. As far as he knew his Miko couldn't hide her scent or aura. So where was she going?

He searches the area and finding nothing he returned to Rin. His Miko would return she always has, she always will. She was nothing like the rest of her race. She would not abandon her duty or her group.

OO0-0OO

For three months the group searched for Kagome but found her nowhere. All the youkai they happened upon from the rumors about shards all lead them to dead creatures. They hadn't found not a one since Kagome's disappearance, and it had the whole group a bit on edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks later after they had traveled back to Keade's village came a messenger from the Western lands. The youkai stood outside Keade's hut back straight one hand on his sword. His armor gleamed in the afternoon sun, His black hair up in a ponytail high above his head.

His sharp green eyes took in the group as the filed out the old one's hut and stood looking at him. From the description of the group he could easily tell it was the right one. The only thing off was the dead thing glaring at him. But everyone had heard about the disappearance of the Fabled Shikon Miko. Her group replaced her rather quickly and with something so utterly disgusting.

"What the hell do you want?" Inu Yasha sneered stepping front of Kikyo not liking the way the youkai looked at her.

"You are lord Inu Yasha?" the youkai questioned hoping his lord might have given him the wrong location.

"I ain't no Lord now tell me what the fuck you want here?" Inu Yasha snapped. Miroku stepped forward seeing the youkai hand twitch on his sword and Inu Yasha attitude wasn't making things any better. The people of the village were growing upset over the sudden appearance of this youkai.

"Please forgive Inu Yasha my good sir. He is just not use to such titles. Please tell us what business you have here?"

"Well monk I was ordered by my lord to give a message to the group searching for the Jewel of four souls," the youkai spoke.

"May I ask the name of your lord good sir?"

"The Lord of the Western lands Lord Sesshoumaru of course."

"Of Course," Miroku spoke but was cut off by Inu Yasha.

"What does the bastard want? Whatever it is we don't want to hear it," Inu Yasha bit out.

"Inu Yasha" Miroku snapped and turned back to the youkai. "Of course we would like to hear the message."

"My Lord ordered me to tell your group that Naraku is dead"

"Dead are you sure?" Miroku questioned.

"How" Sango piped in.

"My Lord did not say only that the filths hiding place was found. The only things remaining was a baboon skin covering a pile of ashes. You must see my lord if you have any more questions that is all I know," The youkai turned to leave.

"Wait please. .did your lord say anything about the jewel?"

"No monk he only commented that the whole of the area radiated holy energy," The youkai spoke and left the area as quickly as he came.

"Holy energy . . .Kagome," Miroku commented rubbing his chin his eyes met Sango's.

"hahahahaha your kidding right Kagome doesn't have enough power to kill Naraku," Inu Yasha laughed.

"But she did almost purify him Inu Yasha or did you forget?" Sango snapped.

"Please slayer my reincarnation just got lucky with that shot. She will never reach my level of power. It had to be someone else Maybe another Miko," Kikyo sneered and glared at Sango who returned her glare with one of her own.

"Your right," Inu Yasha started and frowned. "But we still have to find the jewel we just can't let it float around for anyone to find. And I have a wish to make"

Sango and Miroku frowned at one another than Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Nothing the hanyou did as of late made any sense, hell they even suspected their companions of doing away with Kagome. But without proof the two decide to keep their mouths shut.

Inuyasha's obsession with Kikyo was bordering on dangerous. As of late all they have been doing is arguing over Kikyo. And her claims to be so much better then Kagome. Yet at the same time she never once helped them in a battle. When Kagome would have jumped in even if it as no more than telling them where to hit the beast. Its gotten so bad things have almost gotten physical. Miroku and Sango had begun to thinking separation from Inuyasha and Kikyo might be better for everyone.

0O-O0

It took three days for the group to find their way to the Western border; they were met on the by none other than Sesshoumaru.

He watch the group approach feeling his anger raise, He didn't like one bit that the group had replaced the living Miko with a dead thing so quickly. The dead thing could do nothing but whine and speak on how she was better. But had never once proven that she was, sure she could shoot an arrow or two but after that she was nothing. Damn it he wanted the living Miko back. He admitted to himself he missed the female, hell he wanted the female. He wanted to apologize for the hurtful things he spoke to her that night. To make her see she was his sun and moon, his whole world.

It was impossible to believe no one had seen her, after she fled into the forest she disappeared. How can someone like that disappear? There was not a human or youkai village that haven't heard about the Shikon Miko so where could she hide? He knew she did not go back to her home. It had something to do with that old well. And the well was destroyed sometime after the death of her kit. The monk let it slip there was a fight with Naraku in the clearing near the well Inu Yasha released his trade mark attack and it hit the well. He heard that Naraku withdrew quickly after Kagome's collapse. He couldn't understand what the well had to do with her home but she was hurting after that and he hurt for her though he never showed it.

"Oi asshole what do you know about Naraku?" Inu Yasha yell brought him from his thoughts.

"This Sesshoumaru's messenger told you all there is to know hanyou. Why have you come here?" 'What have you done to the living Miko?' he questioned silently.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama but do you know who destroyed Naraku?" Miroku questioned.

"No one knows monk"

"What about the jewel?"

"The jewel was not accounted for"

"Well maybe one of your damn men has it. Keeping it for themselves," Inu Yasha stated.

"None of this Sesshoumaru's warriors could set foot on the ground Hanyou only this Sesshoumaru"

"Well maybe you have it," Inu Yasha sneered.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need for the babble he is not weak like you hanyou. Now leave my lands," He turned dismissing the group.

"Wait," Sango finally spoke. He stopped but did not turn to the group. "Have you. .Have you heard anything about Kagome?"

"The Miko like the jewel has disappeared," he stated walking into the tree line.

"Bullshit," Inu Yasha yelled. "That bastard knows something. I swear if he's hiding that cunt I…

O_O

The youkai dropped in front of Sesshoumaru and waited his command

"Watch them" he hissed.

"My lord?"

"The group is no longer under the protection of the Shikon Miko. If they cause trouble kill them," Sesshoumaru growled and continued on his way home. Now that Kagome was gone he would not put up with his half-brothers attitude anymore. He would find Kagome and then she would never leave his sight ever again. He would find whoever took the Miko and make them pay with their lives.

O_O

The sun shined in the window even through the curtain of tree branches waking first the male. He groaned sweeping his long raven hair to the side, he rolled over end stared at his bed partner. He stared at her long white tresses resting across her face and shoulders; her petal soft lips were parted at her slow intakes of breaths. She made the perfect picture of peacefulness and beauty who would have known with her soul raged such wickedness. He smiled his eyes following the line of her throat across her collar between the beautiful globes of her breast to the completely jet black, shiny Shikon jewel sunk half into her chest.

But the jewel of souls was nothing compared with the female. She was amazing; it was she who gave him this new body. He flexed the muscles in his arms. He was trapped in that shell, but now he was free and full-bloodied, nothing would stop him now. It took her 3 whole months to accomplish this amazing feat no wish needed. The pain was unimaginable but now he no longer had to worry about his time of weakness or switching to a new body and face. His body looks as if it was carved out the side of a mountain his markings across his ankles, waist, and arms the same red color of his eyes. The ones of his face were a darker red almost the color of blood. She had even given him his own mark on his forehead the mark of the spider. No longer did it ride his back; No longer did it stand for what he became, because now he was so much more. No more was he a spider half-breed born from different youkai. Now he was a full-blooded spider and that made him poisonous as well as a few other surprises his mate graced him with.

"Are you checking yourself out again my heart?" came a sleepy female voice.

"Go back to sleep my dear you are still exhausted" he took a quick smell of the air. "Breakfast is still an hour away"

"m kay… does my gift please you my heart?"

"Of course" he kissed her on the forehead before donning his hakama and kosode. "I think it's time to play with our prisoner again"

"Have fun . . .mm . . .bring his heart for lunch. I have a taste for something bloody," she sighed and closes her eyes again.

"Anything for you my love," he chuckled and left the room closing the screen behind him.

"If my lady is disturbed for any reason death will come to you quickly." The two nodded and took up position by the screen. His Lady still wasn't ready to face the world yet. She had almost killed herself to give him what he wanted. He would not make a move without her. Soon very soon the lands would be awash in blood.

He laughed making his way to the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sesshoumaru had been patrolling his lands when again he found dead wolves. Piles of them along the border to the east, white, brown and grey it would seem young and old were all killed. For the past month he'd been finding them, now it would seem whoever was killing them now was skinning the lower wolves. He didn't know what to make of it; he never found another scent other than the wolves.

It was beginning to worry him, if someone or something was targeting wolves would the wolves living in the west be next. He'd heard rumors the east was under attack by some unknown youkai. But strangely it was only the wolves – he stopped smelling something very familiar on a breeze.

Sesshoumaru was gone in a blink of an eye chasing the scent. Red streaked his eyes…

O_O

**Earlier that day**

InuYasha and the gang walked into the village to buy supplies and look for rumors about jewel shards. Questioning all they could lead them to the market place. Sango and InuYasha wander away from Miroku leaving him to look around. Miroku being himself eyed a woman's lush backside. The temptation was just too strong, grabbing the woman butt he waited for the usual slap he received. But this woman she reared up screamed and ran. Miroku gave chase apologizing until she ran behind a huge youkai.

"He he touched me," she sobbed. "In a place only you should he he—"the youkai snarled at Miroku he jerked back.

"I am cursed you see and I tried to apologize to your lady it wasn't –"

"You died now Monk" All eyes turned to Miroku and the youkai. InuYasha rushed to the scene and pulled his blade forgetting it hadn't transformed in months.

"You're not fucking killing anyone today asshole"

"What did you do this time Miroku?" Sango snapped preparing for the battle to come. Even the other human and youkai in the market place were moving out the way.

"Well you see my dearest Sango . . . my cursed hand –"before he could finish Sango turned and knocked him out.

"He's really very sorry sir. Sometimes the Monk take's leave of his senses. He meant nothing by it, he is very sorry for his foolish actions," everyone was tense and ready to fight until the tiny human woman stepped from behind the youkai male and touched his arm lightly.

"Maybe she is right my heart. The monk could be sick with devils of the mind. He'd have to be to do such a thing."

"hm, if you say so dearest," he looked softly at the woman, but turned to glare at Sango and InuYasha. "If he try's such a thing again I will kill him. Come dearest I've had enough of this place," he placed the woman on the back of a youkai horse and lead them away.

The three met up with Kikyo outside of the village to Miroku and Sango's displeasure.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Not even a fucking rumor," the group walked off Sango giving Miroku the cold shoulder every time he tried to explain his actions. But in the back of his mind he was thinking 'that woman there was something familiar about her as if I should know her'

O_O

**Later that night**

Kikyo felt something she hadn't in months, Kagome, she looked around the campsite and stood.

"Where are you going Kikyo?"

"For a walk"

"You want me to come with you?"

"No," she walked away from camp leaving a pouting InuYasha behind. She walked away from camp slowly and then broke into a run. She raced to the spot she felt Kagome should be and came face to face with Kanna.

"You," she hissed. "How are you still alive when your master is long dead?" Kanna didn't answer her only showed her reflection the mirror. Hearing a noise Kikyo shot an arrow to the left only to hit a tree. Hakudoshi appeared from the darken forest.

"She said you would come," he laughed another noise was heard from the right before Kikyo found her hand shattered to pieces.

"I didn't know you were so breakable," the laugh came again as the two small youkai vanished into the darkness of the forest. Kikyo turned and raced back to camp.

O_O

Miroku sighed for the hundredth time as he collected firewood. Sango was still mad at him.

"So you like touching what's not yours Monk?" a voice came from the darkness.

"Whose there?" Miroku whipped around dropping the firewood cursing the fact he had left everything back at camp.

"Did you think I would let you get away with it," he gasped as the youkai from the marketplace stepped into the clearing. He back away from the youkai trying to explain only to be struck from behind.

He woke sometimes later and found himself tied to a tree. The tugging at his throat alerted him to the silken thread around his throat. He followed the slivery thread and came eye to eye with..

He blinked a few times to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It couldn't be not her..

"He must be sick with devils of the mind," she laughed pushing the skull up onto her head. "I was good wasn't I?"

"Kagome?" he whispered shocked.

"I am pleased you remember me Miroku. Sorry we don't have enough time to play"

"Pl—play? What are you talking about? Cut me down from here and we'll go back to Sango and InuYasha. Sango's been so worried about you Kagome," he finished in a gasp as she gave the thread another tug.

"He's coming," the male finally spoke with a smirk "Both of them"

"Good. Now the murder of my son will not go unpunished"

"Murd—"

"You killed my son you bastard. NOW DIE," she jerked her hand back with enough force the silken cord sliced through his neck, his head bounce off the tree and landed at his feet.

O_O

**Now**

Sesshoumaru entered the clearing watching the morbid scene, a woman covered in white wolf fur, with a wolf skull on her head moving about the body of the monk. The same monk that follows his idiot half-brother around. She was placing flowers and humming to herself. Her long white hair caught the breeze. He knew that scent. She turned and to his shock smiled at him while wiping blood from her face.

Before he could say a word a male youkai covered in grey wolf fur, with a wolf skull covering his face dropped down in front of Kagome growling at him. Claws ready.

"You will release the Miko from whatever spell you have cast on her," Sesshoumaru growled hand on his sword. If the bastard didn't release her, he would kill him and render the spell void. But the male only threw his head back and laughed.

"Did you hear him dearest … spell… no Western lord I have given her what you were too afraid to give," in a blink of an eye the two disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Seconds later Sango and InuYasha burst into the same clearing. Sango screamed and ran toward the body of Miroku. She dropped to her knees sobbing. InuYasha turned on Sesshoumaru the rusty blade in his hand.

"I fucking told them. I fucking knew it. I knew you would turn on us you fucking bastard," he snarled and dropped the blade leaping at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru dodge his attack.

"If you would use your poorly developed senses you would know this Sesshoumaru had no hand in this fool," he back-hand InuYasha as he jumped at him again. Sesshoumaru took one last look at the body of the monk and noticed not only had his head been removed but his heart had been torn out as well.

He knew his mind wasn't play tricks on him. That was the Miko, his Miko staring back at him from under that skull. It was her scent on the breeze, enticing him pulling him closer. He left as quickly as he came his mind awhirl with questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. R/R please and tell me what you think..

**Chapter 5**

Sango and InuYasha reached Kaede's village and found the unthinkable, the village was gone. The homes and fields had all been burned. Worst yet bodies littered the ground; it would seem none survived the attack.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sango questioned in shock. She couldn't bring herself to be more upset than she was already. She had been numb since losing Miroku. To her this was some sort of nightmare, she willed herself to wake. On the other hand she only remained calm by repeating in her head that she would find the creatures that killed the man she loved. She would find them and their deaths would be slow and painful. "Do you think it was the same creatures that kil-killed Miroku?"

"No fucking way. No one is that fucking quick. Maybe bandits," InuYasha snarled picking up an arrow. "Those bastards are always attacking villages."

**O_O**

Naraku had been out scouting when he felt the need to return home. He found his home, their home under attack no not from any outside force this was within. He felt her rage before he even saw her. Six of his best warriors lay in ashes, six more had been beheaded. He walked around the blood and through the meeting hall. Following her raised voice.

She raged throwing objects and curses. Even Kanna and Hakudoshi seem to be afraid of the raging female. Naraku ducked just in time as a vase flew over his head and smashed against a wall.

"What is the matter dearest?"

She paused in her fit her red eyes staring at him as if she didn't know him. For a moment death stared back at him, he was thrilled. She blinked.

"They didn't like my gift Naraku," she pouted. He laughed.

"How can you laugh?" she growled. "So much work into burning that village and killing everyone in it."

"I told you it was too soon after killing that monk."

"You don't care do you?"

"Don't say that dearest. You know I love you. But we have the Hanyou to think about. Tonight is his human night, remember."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," she smiled kissed him and swept from the room. Naraku glared at the cowering maids.

"Clean up this mess," he growled and stalked after his mate laughing. 'Who would have thought such a weak emotion would get him the most powerful Miko to date?'

He got rid of his own heart trying to get rid of Onigumo's love for Kikyo even he didn't count on that same love developing for Kagome. After reabsorbing Akago's and assimilating Moryomaru his heart returned to him. A plan he thought would make him a full-bloodied youkai, of course it didn't work. But he found himself different, attracted to the living Miko instead Kikyo a change he welcomed. Of course he had to be blind not to see the beauty the young female held, so much more beauty then her incarnation. He stopped his frequent attacks to watch Kagome, to learn about her, to plan a way to win her heart. He couldn't help himself.

He planned on kidnapping her and using the growing gap between her InuYasha to his advantage. But the foolish Inu-brothers all but handed her over. And to think only she had the power to unite the brothers. Hell, to unite every human and youkai against him. But now she was his. He loved the sound of it HIS. And he wasn't going to let her go EVER. His possessive growl echoed through the halls of their home.

**O_O**

They stalked through the shadows watching the now human InuYasha throw dirt on the last grave. They watched as he walked away from Sango and into the trees.

"He never stays in the open when he's human my heart. He will seek shelter," she whispered. They both knew only one hut remained after the fire. They watched Sango for a moment as she raged next to Miroku's grave about killing whoever was responsible for his death. "She reminds of Ayame raging over Kouga's death," she whispered again with a smirk.

They stalked along the tree line keeping in the shadows watching the human InuYasha. He walked through the burned village head hanging low as if he was mourning and both wanted so badly to laugh. Naraku pleased that his mate was getting what they both wanted for so long, the death of InuYasha.

But now wasn't the time.

"InuYasha," was whispered on the breeze causing him to stop and look around.

"Kikyo is that you?" his eyes lit up. He smiled and jogged toward the hut.

"Come to me InuYasha," was whispered again only a little louder. He reached the hut and looked inside. Finding no one he searched around the hut. "Over here InuYasha," there standing the shadow of a burned hut was Kikyo she smiled at him and called him closer.

"Kikyo what are you doing? I thought you were off searching for Kanna"

"Come to me InuYasha," she whispered again. As he grew closer he began to notice something different, Kikyo's clothes were different, he stopped but it was too late Naraku was on him before he could move. He snatched the human InuYasha up and snapped his neck.

"That was too easy. I know lets go wipe out some more wolves. At least they try to run."

"(sigh) so true but first we have to make InuYasha all pretty for Sango," she smiled. Naraku tossed the body over his shoulder as they strolled back to the hut. Once inside he leaned InuYasha against one of the walls of the hut and lit the fire. She placed two plump rabbits on sticks and placed them over the fire to cook. And they left the area leaving not a trace of themselves behind.

Naraku grab her hand as they walked through the trees.

"Have I told you how wicked you are my dearest Kagome?"

"Not lately Aku"

"Aku I like that," they heard Sango's scream as it filled the air and both laughed with delight. "I love you"

"Awww I love you too Aku," they disappeared into the darkness of the night. 'It was time to find Kikyo and put her to rest' Kagome thought with a smirk.

**O_O**

Under orders from Kagome, Hakudoshi lures Kikyo out in the open.

He kills a rat youkai and takes his shrine.

Hakudoshi opens the shrine releasing a swarm of youkai rats that devour anything in their path. When Kikyo finally gives up her chase of Kanna and acts. She is struck from behind by an arrow forcing her into the path of the rats. She rolled to the left only to have arrows rain down causing her to roll back into the path of the coming rats. She tried to move to the right but still arrows rain down forcing her back into the path.

Naraku and Kagome watched from high above as the rats devoured Kikyo. Her last screams drowned out the stampeding youkai rats.

With the part of her soul that Kikyo had returned to her Kagome and Naraku leave the youkai rats to devour the last village in their path. Life was good


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The stench of death is what drew the Western Lord. For two days he followed the scent of death and burnt wood with his companions. From the smell hundreds of humans met their end. But it was one scent that drew him. Traveling thought the forest named after his half- brother he told his traveling companions to stay behind while he continued forward.

Hundreds of new graves caught his eyes as he cleared the tree line, but he kept moving. The scent smelled so familiar, he knew the creature that had passed into the next life.

Sango raised the blade high and plunged it into her stomach, pulling it across and out. To her dying eyes he looked like a ghost floating through the burnt fields and village. The reaper had come to claim her dying soul this night. Blood bubbled out her mouth as she spoke.

"There's no-nothing left to take… mon-st-er"

"Foolish human," his growl ripped through the air as his eyes stared into the lifeless eyes of his half-brother. "What has happened here?" he questions the two youkai that came from the tree-line.

They bowed. "My Lord Sesshoumaru the village was attack two moons past. All within lost their lives."

"Tell this Sesshoumaru was it a white-haired female with a skull perch upon her head?"

"Yes my lord and two small youkai pups," the other answered.

"Naraku's spawn"

"And the Half-breed this Sesshoumaru knows no fire killed him?"

"A youkai male and the female my lord spoke of."

"And you did nothing?"

"My lord instructed us to watch, to neither help nor hinder the village or the group."

"Bury them," he growled walking away. He couldn't understand why Kagome would do this. How could she kill InuYasha when the two got along well? And the slayer to drive her to such a thing as Seppuku when she claimed the slayer as her blood sister?

If the female was Kagome then she had to be under a spell. No matter the male said. His Miko would never willingly kill those she cared about. Would she? She valued friendship and love above all else. Didn't she?

Arriving back at camp he looked around and found Rin missing and the same female he was thinking about tossing what could only be Jaken's head back and forth between her hands. She gave him a bloody smile and he was stunned to see Jaken's headless body also missing his heart. Was she eating them? Just what had happened to his Miko?

"What have you done to Rin?" he growled.

"Always worried about your little human Lord Sesshoumaru? Why would I hurt Rin?" she laughed. "She ran off"

"Why have you done this?"

"I want your human to suffer," she laughed kicking Jaken's head into the fire.

"Rin has done nothing to you. It is this Sesshoumaru that has wronged you"

"You got me there," she laughed again. "I bet you're proud of yourself, hm. Big bad Sesshoumaru. You killed all that I had left. Shattered it to pieces and broke what was left. But I should be thanking you shouldn't I? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have purpose. . . . But still your human has to suffer."

"This is not you Miko. You will tell this Sesshoumaru what evil has befallen such a pure soul?"

"Pure soul, pure soul are you sure you're talking about me? I am stupid remember. I am nothing worthless. A waste of space. But its okay I've found purpose, Love and my life is perfect now. Aku loves me. . . me and no one else."

"Aku? Who is this Aku Miko? What has this Aku done to you?" his brow lifted as she snarled and look around her as if she was lost for a moment.

"You peasant are not allowed to call my Lord that name. You may refer to My Lord as Lord Naraku," she hissed and from the darkness walked the male he saw as if called upon by some magic. When it finally registered whose name she had called Sesshoumaru's hand flew to his sword. His eyes narrowed as the male lifted the skull from his head and smiled.

"What have you caught in your web now my little mate?" Sesshoumaru went to step forward but his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell forward hitting the ground with a thump. "It would seem the surprise was too much for him to take" they both laughed.

"I told you all I had to do was keep him busy and the spell would take effect."

"You are very naughty my heart. Now what do we do?"

"Now we chain him and the plan to make you King of the world will start," neither paid much attention to little Rin in the bushes watching as they took her Lord away.

***PE***

For the next fifty years all the Lords of the Lands fell one by one. Neither a match for Naraku's army as he spread across the lands like a plague killing all who stood in their way. All of japan burned as wars were fought. But none fought harder than Rin trying to free her lord. But each time was met with failure as Kagome was one step ahead of her and her plans. Rin went to her deathbed taking one regret, not being able to free Sesshoumaru. Kagome finding the village that hid the now woman and killed all in it and burned it to the ground. Naraku on the other hand found humor in the fact that the woman held out so long and took pride in telling Sesshoumaru every chance he got that the woman had died and all who helped her.

***PE***

"Why have you done this?"

"I wanted what you had," he smirked at Sesshoumaru's look of confusion. "The heart of the Shikon jewel of course. Her love is a powerful thing able to make the impossible possible. Able to make the strong stronger. Her love even unites creatures. I wanted all of that for myself."

"She will see through your lies and come to her senses."

"There is no lie. I loved her light now I love her darkness even more. She is the perfect queen for me. Did you know she has very little empathy and even less compassion? She can snuff out life on a massive scale and love every minute of it."

"You could not have the dead one so now you want the live Miko for your own, pathetic," Sesshoumaru snarled again pulling at the chains that bound him.

"Pathetic am I . Pathetic is being offered all that power and turning it away," he laughed at the slight widening of Sesshoumaru's eyes. "But I should be thanking you for giving me the one thing I wanted most in the world. Sorry I got off subject since my mate is happy again you will be judged in two days." Naraku laughed again and walked away.

Sesshoumaru hated this; chained to the wall like a common dog. He tried repeatedly to break the chains only to get burned. The harder he tried the worst the burn, his hands now were blistered and burned badly. He had no ideal how to get free or if he could. Sesshoumaru hated to think it but his only hope laid in Rin. And now Rin was dead. Even he had to admit it was a very daring trap Kagome had lain to lure the woman into the palace too her death. Rin narrowly escaped with her life but still she died from the wounds or so Naraku told him. He was beginning to believe Naraku he wasn't going to get out alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru walked out into the clearing head up, shoulders back proudly. If Naraku thought he was going to beg for his life. He thought wrong. Sesshoumaru thought. He would go to his grave as proud as the day he became lord of the west. He cast his eyes westward and away from the gathered crowd. He stumbled a little as his eyes landed on his son, his heir sitting on the lap of a pupped Kagome. His eyes widen if it wasn't for the ten warriors pulling on the chains that held him he would have ran to him. He had grown so much in the time he last saw him. The same son he wanted Kagome to raise with him.

He didn't know long he was staring until Kagome walked into his line of sight. Her voice was light as she moved closer.

"look what I found hiding in the palace of the west. He is beautiful don't you think? Best part he will grow up thinking Naraku is his father," she threw her head back and laughed.

"You will not hurt my son," he pulled at the chains growling.

"Hurt him who said anything about hurt. No, I am rising him as my own," she rubbed her stomach and chuckled. "he can't wait to be a big brother." She whispered for his ears only and walked away.

Naraku chuckled to himself as he watched Kagome whisper to Sesshoumaru. He didn't have to hear it to know his mate had to be saying something wicked. He watched the warriors straining to keep the enraged youkai lord still.

"Papa"

"Yes Kaname"

"Papa is that youkai one of people trying to hurt you and mama?"

"Yes Kaname"

"Is he going to die papa?"

"Yes"

"Like the others papa?"

"Yes Kaname like the others"

"Good" he whispered as Kagome took him back on her lap.

The guards forced Sesshoumaru to his knees and removed the chain around his neck. A giant youkai with a even bigger axe stepped beside him. Naraku stood after giving Kagome a kiss. All the villagers dropped to one knee.

" You are all here to bear witness to what happens to those who stand against me. This is for all of you who think you want to go against me and my lady. I am sure most of you still remember Lord Sesshoumaru. . .Ready?" he raised his hand. "Pay attention Kaname I will quiz you later"

"Yes papa"

Sesshoumaru looked at his son one final time 'I hope you give them hell my son'

Naraku drop his hand, Kaname mimic the motion, and Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru's head rolled across the courtyard and stopped at their feet. Kaname hopped from his mother's lap and kicked the head back across the courtyard.

"Papa can me and Hakudoshi have the body"

Naraku looked down at the pup and smirked. "Of course you can Kaname. Make a better one this time."

"Yes papa"

**PE**

Naraku jumped awake his hand going to the left side of the bed. He felt the empty spot and sighed.

"Shall I show you the Miko again?" Kanna's toneless voice came from the darkness as he threw back his head and laughed. He loved that dream it always gave him a good feeling about the day ahead. He had just that much less time until he made the Living Miko his life mate. The things they were going to do to the world once he had it in his hands. Naraku knew that one day the brothers will mess up and he'd be there to put her back together again only it wouldn't be a dream.

"Yes, show me the Miko Kagome"

The End!

Sorry everyone this is as far as my muse got ... I hope you all enjoyed the fic


End file.
